Little Miracles
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Kory invites her exhusband, Dick, over for the holidays and she starts to reconsider the circumstances...RobxStar plz review!


Little Miracles

"Why don't you go and get the eggnog ready Hon, while I get the turkey all nice and juiced up?" a slim, tall redhead asked her teenage daughter who just groaned in response.

"Fine, just because daddy's coming today," the teenager replied and stalked off out of the room. Kory Anders sighed in defeat as she saw her daughter stalk off out of the kitchen. She sat in her chair and let memories flow into her already messed up mind.

_She was at the stove, stirring in the pot, making her family famous spaghetti sauce when she heard the door slam shut. Afterwards, she heard cries of "Daddy!" but didn't hear anything in response. _

_When she was going to check, she halted in her own steps when she saw a man with a marvelous build with spiked ebony black hair and with sunglasses covering his eyes looking at her, intimidating, "We need to talk."_

Laughing slightly to herself, she put the turkey inside the oven and set it to be done in twenty minutes. Checking the time, she noticed that he would be here any minute and she was a messed up woman with an apron on.

She went to get dressed up and help her children get dressed as well. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and found herself very satisfied. She was wearing a black dress with silver accessories. She wore silver strapped shoes and lighter to white eye shadow, black lashes and liner, a little blush, and some red gloss.

She finished admiring herself and went to go check on the turkey. As she was going to get the turkey out of the oven, she heard the doorbell ring. Before she could ask one of her children to answer it, all three ran to the door and opened it, exclaiming, "Daddy!"

"_Of course, honey, but first I need to finish din—"she was interrupted when two three year olds came rushing into the room and hugged the man. _

"_Daddy, come play with us!" both of them demanded in unison. _

_The woman couldn't help but giggle, but stopped when the man exclaimed, "Not now. Go play with Rover." He shoved his daughters towards the living room and shut the door behind them. _

_The woman remained in shock when the man said, "Like I said, we need to talk…__**now**__."_

Kory stepped out of the kitchen, taking off the oven mitts off her hands. She looked at who the visitor was and cracked a smile, "Hello, Dick."

Dick Grayson looked at his ex-wife and smiled sincerely, "Hello, Kory." He looked down at his children, Rory, Mar'i and Kurtis, and asked them whether or not they wanted their gifts. Exclaiming their answer, they dragged him to the living room. Kory sighed as she walked into the kitchen and threw the oven mitts on the counter. She didn't know whether or not she could handle it. Picking up the phone, she dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, X? You busy? Tar and Ray's not home? 'Kay, I need help," Kory mumbled into the phone, as she set the table for their annual Christmas dinner.

Xavier Red, her best friend, over the phone replied, "Dick's there isn't he?"

Kory looked at the living room, to see if Dick was busy, and nodded, "Yes."

Xavier sighed, "Honey, you've got to get over it. You and him are history. The only reason why you invited him over is for the kids, and you know that very well."

"I know, but then why am I fretting so much?"

"Probably because you remember the day he left you."

_The woman sat down on a chair opposite from the man and waited patiently for him to start. She knew that there was something wrong if he didn't want to play with his children. She asked frantically, "What's wrong?"_

_The man averted her gaze and simply responded, "It's not going to work." _

_Widening her eyes, she hoped that he wasn't talking about what she thought he was. Hoping it was not true, she said, "Maybe you can change it around and get Roy or someone to help you with the project, honey."_

_He finally looked up and straight into the woman's eyes, "I didn't mean work, honey. I meant our marriage."_

"How did you know?" Kory gasped into the phone.

Smiling, he replied, "I just do. So just get out there and have a Merry Christmas. Phone me later to tell me if it went fine."

"But—"he hung up before she could reply back. Sighing, she put the phone back into the receiver and got dinner ready.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Why?" she choked through the sobs that were threatening to come._

_He simply said, "It's just not going to work."_

_She looked at the slight bump at her stomach and looked up at him again, "Is it because of the baby?"_

_He remained silent for a few moments before answering, "No." Then he raked his fingers through his hair. At that moment, she knew that he was lying._

"Do you like it?" Kory asked her family as everyone wiped their mouths. Everyone looked up and nodded eagerly. Kory chuckled, "I see. So who wants to go caroling?"

Everyone eagerly raised their hands, including Dick. Kory thought, _Even he could be such a kid sometimes._

-------------------------------------------------

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night," the Grayson's children sang with all their might as Kory and Dick stood behind, beaming at their children.

They hadn't talked ever since Dick came with them and he thought of starting a conversation, "So, uh how's it going, Kor?"

Kory looked at him, "Not bad, you?"

"_Is there someone else?" she asked with fright, but hoped that her assumption wasn't true._

"_I didn't say that," the man across from her didn't look straight into her eyes when he said that. Instead, he just scratched the side of his mouth. Her hopes all diminished at that moment itself. _

Dick smiled as he glanced at her, "Not bad myself. So, I see that the kids have grown up."

Kory rolled her eyes, "Duh."

Flinching slightly, Dick turned his attention towards the children who were just starting "Jingle Bells".

"Do you think we can start all over, Kory?" Dick asked which caught Kory right away. Before she could interject, he continued, "I know we haven't been exactly on friendly terms, but being here with you and the kids made me realize how much I have missed. Do you think you can give me second chance?"

"_Can't you find another way?" she asked with hope and desperation as she wished with all her heart that this wouldn't end the way that she thought it would._

_Instead of saying the response she hoped for, he replied, "I don't think so." He sighed as he looked at the woman across from him but she averted her gaze to outside the window to the night sky. _

_The woman finally spoke after moments of silence and glanced at him, "Richard…" The man sighed as he looked at the woman and saw that her expression changed. Her eyes were bloodshot even though there were tears running down her cheeks. Her hands were in a fist, which she kept on top of the table. He knew what he did. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"_

_Richard Grayson looked at his wife in exasperation, but stood up and walked towards her. However, she brought up a hand and turned her head away. She mumbled, "Get out before I do something we both will regret, Richard."_

_Looking down, he walked to the door. As he looked back at his wife in such an emotional state, all he could say was, "I'm sorry, Kori." Then he shut the door of the house and the door of his marriage. _

Kory closed her eyes to prevent the tears that were threatening to come. She looked at her children through teary eyes trying to avert his attention. She thought deeply and came up with a thoughtful answer, "I honestly don't know."

**Like it? It's kind of a cliffhanger ending. You can choose if they get together or not. Please review and Merry Christmas!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
